


Rolgun

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Graysexual Reader, Greysexual, Human/Incubus, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Tiefling, Incubus Boyfriend, Interspecies Romance, Masturbation, Porn, Pornography, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reader/Monster - Freeform, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Sexual Content, Sexual Dysfunction, Terato, Teratophilia, Tiefling, Vaginismus, incubus, period mention, porn star, thigh job, tiefling boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: A woman who owns a tech repair store meets a technologically inept tiefling and befriends him, despite her best efforts to keep her distance. They both are keeping a secret from the other that they fear will affect their relationship.This is a commission for Forgess! Find her amazing artwork on twitter @TheForgess!





	Rolgun

“Welcome to Future Tech Solutions, I’ll be right with you,” You said mechanically when the bell to the door sounded, continuing to solder an IC chip to a motherboard.

“Take your time. I’m in no hurry,” Said a voice that made you almost drop your soldering iron. You shut off the iron and set it carefully down onto the desk, turning toward the voice that had nearly made you fall out of your chair.

He was a tiefling, his skin bright red in places that darkened to a brick color in the corners, like fingers, elbows, and ears. His hair was black and pulled back into a short ponytail, though there were strands of grey and white here and there. The horns jutting from his forehead were long and thin and mostly white, but looked as if they had raised silver rings placed equidistant onto them, but you realized that’s just how they were. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans, and had a rather expensive laptop under his arm. He was smiling at you patiently with his black eyes crinkling.

Your heart flip-flopped in your chest. You didn’t feel sexual attraction much at all, and it was never intense or urgent, the way your friends described it. It was more a weird lurch feeling that came and went at random with no predictability. And this guy’s voice definitely made you lurch a bit.

“Uh… What can I do for you, sir?” You asked him, abandoning your previous work. The motherboard would wait.

“Well…” He said, putting his laptop on the counter. “I seem to have destroyed my laptop.”

“How did you manage that?”

He laughed, showing his very white, very sharp teeth. “Well, I could lie to you, but we’re both adults here.”

“Porn?” You asked, an eyebrow quirked.

“ _So much porn_ ,” He said, chuckling. “I have a problem.”

You snorted.

“Hey, no laughing, it’s a serious issue,” He said with a grin. “Is there anything you can do?”

You scoffed. “Please, I’ve seen my share of porn viruses in my time. It’s sort of the cornerstone of my business.”

He laughed loudly.

“It’s gonna take me a couple of days, though,” You said. “I need to test the hardware and make sure none of it is fried. I might need to replace a component or two. What antivirus were you using?”

“Whatever came with the computer, I think,” He said, shrugging.

“ _Norton?_ ” You said incredulously. “That’s practically a virus by itself. I’m surprised it didn’t crash sooner.”

He looked a little sheepish. “I bought that computer a week ago.”

“ _Oh, my dude,_ ” You said exasperatedly, dragging your fingers down your face. “I don’t even… Look, I’ll fix it. It’s gonna be expensive, but I’ll fix it.”

“How about I take you to dinner?” He said, smiling blindingly. “I mean, I’d still pay you for the work, but I’d also like to take you to dinner.”

“I appreciate the offer,” You said, moving the laptop to your workstation. “But I respectfully decline.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No boyfriend,” You said.

“Girlfriend?” He ventured.

“I am unattached,” You said carefully. “By choice.”

He put up his hands placatingly. “I respect that. Hint taken.”

“Thanks for not being a douche about it,” You said appreciatively.

“Eh, a lot of my friends don’t date. Our jobs make it difficult.”

“What do you do?”

His grin widened and he stuck the tip of his tongue between his teeth teasingly. “Porn.”

You rolled your eyes and sputtered a laugh. “Yeah, okay.” You shook your head. “Let me write up your invoice. I need your name and phone number.”

You gave him an estimate for the work and he paid a down-payment and left after thanking you. You could still hear his voice in your head long after he was gone.

You worked on his laptop for the rest of the day, and boy did it need work. Someone was going to have to teach that guy how to properly take care of a computer. It seemed like he didn’t even know the basics… like don’t eat chips over the keyboard.

That night, you left the laptop gutted and closed up shop, deciding to catch a movie you’d been wanting to see. You always saw movies just as they were leaving theaters so there wouldn’t be as many people there and you’d not have to fight people for the good seats.

And who should you see standing in line…

“Hey, computer girl!” He said in that voice that made your spine straighten involuntarily. “Fancy seeing you here. I thought you weren’t interested in a date.”

“I’m not, you doof,” You said, swatting at him playfully. “Coincidences happen.”

“I guess so,” He said. “What are you seeing?”

“The new superhero flick.”

“What a _coincidence_ ,” He said, that wide grin back in place, and you groaned.

After going inside and buying snacks, you went in to take your favorite seat, he proceeded to sit right next to you.

“This place is completely empty, Rolgun, you could sit anywhere,” You said dryly.

His head rocked back. “But these are the best seats,” He said. “But, I will scooch over one so we can put our snacks in the between seat, if you like.”

You sighed. “Fine.”

You sat together during the movie, every once in a while making a comment to make the other laugh. You had to admit, he was fun to hang with.

After the movie, he walked out with you and asked, “So where are you off to now?”

“I was going to go get some Chinese buffet,” You said.

He tsked. “And the coincidences keep coming.”

“Really, Rolgun?”

“Alright, alright, I won’t go get my MSG fix tonight,” He said. “Sorry I’ve been inserting myself into your night out. But it was nice hanging out with you.” He waved. “I’ll see you when my computer is fixed.”

“No, wait,” You said, sighing. “You’re not… unpleasant to spend time with. If you want to come and get Chinese with me, you can. But it’s not a date!” You said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Understood,” he said, smiling.

Once you heard he replaced his computer every few months, you declared over Peking duck and eggrolls that you _had_ to teach him how to take care of his computers or you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself.

You’d finished his laptop about a week later, restoring it to factory settings and loading it down with the best defender and preventative programs on the market. And he paid handsomely for it, too. He came in after you’d closed up and you sat him down to explain how to use it all.

“Okay, so, I’ve upgraded this thing as much as possible. I’ve also switched out the graphics card, which is an involved process with a laptop, as it’s literally burned into the motherboard, so it took some extra work, but I figured if you’re watching a lot of…” you coughed delicately. “Private movies on this thing, you’d appreciate the effort.”

“I do,” He said, grinning. A grin seemed to be his expression of choice, as he always had one on his face.

“I also signed you up for several streaming services and put shortcuts to the sites on your desktop,” You told him, pointing to the icons. “A lot of them require paid subscriptions, but I’ll leave that up to you.”

“I already have one of those on my gaming console,” He said. “I just started season three of _Ladyhawk_.”

You gasped loudly. “You like _Ladyhawk_? No one I know watches it and it’s _so good_.”

“Right?” He said enthusiastically. “The season premiere was--”

“Don’t tell me!” You said. “I haven’t started it yet. I’ve been too busy to sit down and binge it properly.”

“Well…” He said, motioning at the computer. “What about now? If your up for it, that is. I’ve got nowhere to be tonight and I’m not working tomorrow.”

“Really?” You asked. “You don’t mind?”

“Nah,” He said. “I’ve only seen the first episode so far. If you want, we can go get some snacks first.”

You laughed. “Please, I practically live here. Come on.”

You picked up the computer and led him to the back room, which was more of a living room than a break room, with a bathroom off to the side. You owned the shop, and you wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable since you worked late almost every night, so you essentially made it a second home. There was a couch, a coffee table, a small dining table, a microwave, and a full sized fridge and cupboards full of snacks and drinks. You’d fallen asleep on that couch more than once, which is why there was a blanket already on the back.

“Just to be sure,” He said. “There are 18 episodes in season three and each episode is roughly forty minutes long, so this is an all nighter. Are you cool with that?”

“As long as you don’t try anything, yeah,” You said as you threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and pulled out two sodas.

He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “I won’t, I won’t, I promise. This is a friendly cheesy superhero binge, I swear. Nothing untoward.”

You smiled and dumped the popcorn into a bowl. “Do you want root beer or cola?”

You’d finished the show at five o’clock that morning, and instead of being tired, you were completely revved up. Rolgun was the same, and the two of you ended up talking about it at length until well past dawn. At some point, though, when you went to pee, you returned to find him passed out on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Your heart felt a strange tugging, but you ignored it and covered him with the blanket.

It became a regular weekend thing, binging shows and take-out, and even though you were both busy during the week and didn’t get to see each other much, you texted all the time. Rolgun was swiftly becoming your best friend.

> _Want to go see_ Mercy _this weekend?_ He texted you.

> _Oh, yeah, that new horror movie?_ You replied. > _I’ve been dying to see that. Friday?_

> _Can’t do it Friday. Got to work._

> _Right._

You snorted. He was still maintaining that he was a porn star, getting more elaborate about his exploits every time you asked him about it. It had become a running joke between the two of you.

> _What is it this time?_ You asked.

> _Double dominatrix,_ He replied with winky face, kissy lips, and eggplant emojis. > _Not my thing usually, but hey, they’re paying a fortune for it._

> _You’re incorrigible._

> _You like me that way, though._

You rolled your eyes. > _So Saturday, then?_

> _Saturday’s good. Pizza after?_

> _It’s a plan, man._

> _You’re a goober._

You laughed. > _You like me that way._

> _Yeah, I do. Goob._

> _Doof._

Interacting with him like this felt good. Natural. Like you’d been friends for years and not just weeks. It was almost to the point where you waited for him to text you and started to miss him when he was gone.

Oh god. Were you… _catching feelings_?

You groaned with the sudden realization, hitting your forehead with your phone. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You’d specifically told him you weren’t looking for a relationship. And you weren’t!

Besides, even if you were, you knew what would happen when he found out about your condition. You’d had plenty of break-ups as testimony that guys just didn’t have the patience to deal with it. And… well… he really was a great friend. You didn’t want to fuck that up.

That Saturday, you met him at the theater. You tried to be casual, but you felt wired and on edge. You just told yourself you’d get over it and to stop acting like a teenager. You were grateful that he still sat a space away, because touching him right now would have made you feel squirmy.

He ordered the pizza using an app on his phone as you drove the both of you back to your apartment.

“You’ve been quiet tonight,” He said as he confirmed your usual order. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said. “Just tired. Had extra work today.”

You were silent as you pulled into your parking space. He frowned a little, watching you.

 _Stop being so weird_ , you told yourself. You shifted in your seat and avoided his eye.

You got up into your apartment and started pulling out plates and cups. He tried to help, but he was more hindrance than anything. You ended up bumping into him and he lay his hands on your hips to steady you.

Your stomach clenched, and so did your thighs. You hips were an erogenous zone for you, except he didn’t know that.

He held you in place. “Careful, there,” He said, smiling his smile down at you. “Clumsy.”

All you could do for a solid ten seconds was stare at that beautiful smile. Before you realized it, you were kissing him. He was surprised, but he kissed you back, his hands still on your hips.

When you pulled back, his eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. “Well, that was unexpected.” His eyes then narrowed. “You said you weren’t looking for a relationship.”

“I… wasn’t…” You said. “Sorry… I…”

“No, it’s okay,” He said slowly. “But… why now?”

“I don’t know…” You said honestly. “I’ve just really been enjoying my time with you. I don’t even know when or how it started, I just… started… _feeling_ … I rather dislike it,” You admitted, smiling a little, trying to play it off.

For once, he wasn’t smiling. He let go of you, sighing and rubbing his forehead. “You found out, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” You asked him, startled by his sudden shift in mood.

“That I’m not lying or joking about it.”

“Joking about what?”

“About being in porn.”

You huffed a disbelieving laugh. “Wait… what?” You said, turning to him.

“Wait… didn’t you…?” He asked, suddenly horrified. His face fell and he hid it behind his hands. “Oh, fuck. You didn’t and I just outed myself, didn’t I? I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Wait, hold on,” You said, shaking your head and massaging your temples, a look of shock on your face. “Are you serious? You really do porn?”

With a resigned look on his face, he pulled out his phone and showed you pictures. “This is from the shoot yesterday,” He said, scrolling through pictures of him, being very naked, and two women in black latex corsets with whips. There was a camera crew posing and laughing. He pulled up the back of his shirt and showed you healing welts from the whip.

“Holy shit,” You said, taking the phone and continuing to scroll through.

“When people find out, they react one of two ways. They either get really weirded out or they start treating me like a sex toy. And I can guess by what just happened which one you’re feeling,” He said, folding his arms and grimacing.

“No, that’s not it at all!” You protested. “Why did you tell me if you’re ashamed of it?”

“I’m not ashamed of it,” He said defensively. “There’s nothing shameful about sex. It’s good money and I keep myself tested and clean. Besides… I’m half incubus, even though I don’t advertise it. Sex is basically food for us, so we get a bad reputation as predators. Being in porn is a great way to stay fed without having to prey on people, and I get paid really well for it. Hell, I’d say seventy percent of the people in the sex industry are incubi or succubi.”

“So why don’t you tell people about it?” You asked.

He leaned against the sink, scowling. “I’ve lost a lot of friends and potential dates because of this. Women either get crazy jealous or it’s a weird fetish for them. Like, one of my exes wanted to watch every filming and got pissed off when I asked her to stop. It was… creepy.”

“Then why did you tell me?”

“I told you at the beginning because I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I didn’t expect us to become friends or… this…” He gestured between the two of you.

“Then why’d you ask me to dinner?”

“I liked you. I thought you were funny and cute and I was just being playful. I didn’t think you’d agree.”

“I didn’t agree,” You told him sardonically.

He did laugh a little at that. “That’s true.” He sighed. “You really didn’t know?”

“I swear,” You said. “Not until just now. I just thought you were joking.”

His face was still pinched in discomfort. “Doesn’t it… bother you?”

You shook your head. “You’re an incubus, right? You need sex to live. If you have to get it from somewhere, porn is as good a place as any, since you definitely won’t be getting it from me,” You said dryly.

His brow furrowed. “What do you mean? Is it…” His mouth formed an unhappy line. “Do you not want to have sex with me because of my job?"

“No, no, it's not that!” You assured him quickly. It was your turn to sigh and grimace. “I guess since we’re confessing unpleasant sexual history… I have a… condition.” You rubbed your arms in discomfort. “I always dread this conversation, but I guess it’s best to get it out of the way now.”

“Is it an STD?” He asked.

You shook your head fervently. “No, not like that. It’s called Vaginismus. The muscles in my vagina clamp shut involuntarily, especially when touched. And not just by penises, by literally anything. I can’t even get my pinkie in there, and forget about tampons. It can be extremely painful and makes penetrative sex nearly impossible. My yearly gynecologist visit is an absolute nightmare.” You shrugged almost apologetically. “I… I can’t have traditional sex at all. It would be excruciating for me and really uncomfortable for you, if you could even get it in, that is.”

“Oh.” He said, his face less disappointed and more concerned. “Are there treatments?”

“There are, but to be honest, they don’t appeal to me. It involves a lot of weird touching and… objects… and literally staring at my vagina with a mirror, because that’s not awkward as hell. It just seems like a lot of work for little to no payoff.”

“But it bothers you,” He said, cocking his head to the side.

“It seemed to bother my boyfriends more,” You said a little bitterly.

“Ah,” He said with a knowing smile. “Not something they’re all that interested in accommodating, I gather.”

“Nope,” You risked a look up at him. “Does it bother you?”

He laughed, and you finally saw the smile you’d come to love. “Please. I just told you I do porn and you’re not treating me like I’m a disgusting slut or a fuck-machine. You could have told me you don’t have genitals at all and I’d have been cool with it.”

You laughed too, relieved. You both sat down at the table, and he took your hand in his, the first time he’d done it.

“Talk to me about it,” He said. “Teach me. I want to learn and help, if I can,” His smile turned sheepish, like the first day you met him. “I like you a lot, and I think this, you and me, could be a real thing. Dating is so difficult for me, and I want this to work out, so I want to know what I can do to make you comfortable. How much of your lady parts does it affect? Is it just the inside, or does the outside hurt too? Can you still have an orgasm? Tell me everything.”

You thought you might cry. The exes who’d stayed in the past had put up with the condition begrudgingly, but they had never tried to learn about it or help. You got up and sat in his lap, hugging him around the neck.

“Thanks for understanding,” You murmured into his hair.

“I was about to say the same to you,” He replied, laughing and hugging you in tight.

From then on, it was the best, most open and loving relationship you’d ever been in. He never pressured you for sex, and you would watch his videos only to laugh and make fun of them, tearing down the acting and production values, trying to determine which ones were faking and which weren’t, which he found entertaining. You never went to his work, as he said it made him feel weird and self-conscious to have sex with another person while his girlfriend was watching. But he would always tell you about it if you asked, knowing you weren’t trying to using him.

There were times when you wanted to be sexual with him, though, and you didn’t know how to broach the topic. You didn’t want him to feel like you saw him as a sex object, but even though you couldn’t have regular sex, there were other ways you could feel pleasure. You had explained all that to him, but he had never initiated it. Maybe he was just tired from all the work he did during the week, and by the time he got home, he just wasn’t interested. You could understand that.

One night, as you were doing dishes alone in your apartment, you kept fantasizing about him, his hands, his voice, and the pressure that had been building up over the weeks that you’d been together was starting to get painful. You paused in washing, rinsing your hand and tucking it between your legs under your night shirt, playing with that little bundle of nerves that sat a safe distance away from the problem area.

Just as you were getting into it, sweating and breathing heavy, you heard the door open. You’d given him a key early on, and he came and went as he pleased. Cursing yourself, you quickly pulled your hand back, washed it, and went back to the dishes, trying to slow your breathing.

He came up behind you without a word and lay his hands on your hips, pulling you against him sharply, causing you to throb and struggle to keep your breathing steady. You could feel his arousal pressed against your leg through his pants.

“What are you doing?” You asked him, your voice remarkably steady.

“I could ask you the same thing,” He breathed into your neck, the timbre of his voice low and seductive. You shivered. “That’s an interesting smell.”

“Smell?” You fairly yelped.

“I could smell you before I got in the door,” He said, one hand reaching around and under your shirt. He could feel the wetness there. “What have you been up to, hmm?”

You bit your lip as he took over the task of teasing that little bud of pleasure at the apex of your thighs. You gasped and clutched the rim of the sink. The other of his hands came up for a moment to cup your breast, but it didn’t stay long. You heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

“I can’t,” You huffed. “I told you.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” He said, nuzzling into your neck. “That’s not what I’m doing.” He drew his sharp claws delicately over your hipbone, causing you to moan loudly. “In fact, stand with your thighs closed as tight as possible.”

You obliged him, curious. He momentarily let go and quickly shucked off his clothes. You heard a squishing sound; he kept a bottle of lube in his pocket for work. It was just habit at this point. Looking down past where his hand had returned and was steady at work coaxing a brilliant, glowing bliss from your body without venturing into unsafe territory, you saw his other hand slip through, working the lube over the skin of your inner thighs.

You looked back and saw him, his rigid length in his hand as he spread the lube over it, too. He then positioned himself between your thighs, pressing into the flesh smashed together, and when you looked around again, you saw the head of it pop out between the skin of your legs.

He groaned into your skin as he pushed all the way through, using your thighs to pleasure himself as he kept his rhythm on you constant and delicious. Using one hand, he pulled your night shirt off your body and caressed your back and stomach and breasts, kissing your shoulders and the back of your neck as he thrust. The pounding of him against your body without causing you any of the worrisome pain was as erotic as anything you’d ever felt.

“Oh, god,” You breathed, fighting to keep yourself upright.

“Is this okay?” He asked, breathless himself. “Does anything hurt?”

You could only shake your head and moan sharply. You moved to the countertop that was clean and bent over it, and he bent over you, kissing your spine as a white, blinding pleasure overtook your body. You were already halfway there when he came in that it took no time at all to cum. You gripped the edge of the counter for dear life as you cried out, moaning over and over as the orgasm hit. He was about to pull his hand away, but you held it there

“Keep going,” You said. “I’m multi-orgasmic.”

“Oooh,” He said, blowing across your backbone. “That’s fun.”

He used all his fingers to keep rubbing you back up to a frenzy, still careful and attentive, and you came again in a matter of seconds.

You came another four times before he started to twitch and jerk, grunting, gripping your hips hard as he thrust faster and then stopped suddenly, painting the cabinet in his release, his head thrown back as his chest heaved. He stopped thrusting, wheezing, and laid on your back, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“You should tell me next time,” He gasped, trying to catch his breath. “If your feeling aroused, you don’t have to keep it to yourself.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was using you,” You said, standing upright and turning so you could hold him close.

He laughed, cuddling you. “I know you wouldn’t do that. You love me too much.”

You pulled back and kissed him, snickering. “You’re assuming a lot.”

“Am I wrong?” He asked, grinning.

You shook your head and pressed soft kisses to his lips. “No. You’re wrong about a lot of things, but nah. I do love you, you doof.”

“I love you, too, Goob.” He said. “Now, let’s do the dishes naked and watch the new season of _Crime Witness_.”

“Want to order Thai?” You asked.

He smirked and pointed at table, where there were bags of pad thai sitting there, waiting to be eaten.

“ _Uhh,_ ” You said, kissing him again. “You know me so well.”

He kissed your lips, cheek, and shoulder, then took up washing dishes while you unpacked dinner.


End file.
